militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
BSA Scorpion Air Pistol
|type= Air Pistol |is_ranged= yes |designer= |manufacturer= BSA Guns (UK) Limited Gamo |variants= |weight= |length= 400mm |cartridge= .177/.22 calibre Pellets |action= break barrel, spring powered |velocity= |sights=Adjustable }} The BSA Scorpion Air Pistol was an air pistol made in Birmingham UK by Gamo subsidiary BSA Guns (UK) Limited) and first produced in 1973.BSA Chronology It was a spring powered, single-shot weapon available in .177 (4.5 mm) and .22 (5.5 mm) calibers. The Scorpion came in 2 versions, the Mark 1 and Mark 2, differences are not easy to spot as earlier models developed and changed but still remained designated Mk1's. The easiest way to differentiate between the various models is by the serial number prefix, located beneath the barrel joint. PA… Scorpion pistol Mk1 .177 1972–1985 RA: Scorpion pistol Mk1 .22 1972–1985 PB: Scorpion pistol Mk2 .177 1985–1994 RB: Scorpion pistol Mk2 .22 1985–1994 MK2 versions are recognised by a scope rail, which was milled into the top of the cylinder allowing the user to add a special telescopic sight with a longer eye relief. Specifications *Overall Length: Rifle 40 cm/16in *Barrel Length: 20 cm/8 in *Weight: 1.3 kg/2.9 lbs History The gun was a firm favourite among shooters in the 1970s and 1980s, the piston, chamber and barrel are similar to the BSA Meteor Air Rifle but the internal dimensions are different and parts are not interchangeable. The trigger is adjustable for pressure, but cannot be considered to be a target trigger. The pistol has an automatic safety catch which is disengaged by operation of a short lever lying next to the shooter's thumb position. Many of the external parts, such as front and rear sights, are identical to those fitted to the contemporary BSA Meteor and AirSporter rifles. Early sights were die-cast alloy, later ones plastic. The gun can prove to be a little heavy to shoot for any period of time and the moulded plastic grip was designed for right hand shooters. The Scorpion was one of the highest powered pistols of its day and at approximately 5.5 ft•lbf (7.5 J) of energy for both calibers it was close to the UK legal power limit for an air pistol, It is still comparable to modern weapons such as the Weihrauch HW45. Priced at about £20 when first launched in 1973, it was BSA's first air pistol. The standard kit included a bottle of oil, a small tube of pellets, a pressed steel target holder with targets, and a barrel extension to provide extra leverage when cocking. Original packaging was in a polystyrene tray with a printed cardboard outer sleeve. In 2009 a .22 Mk2 Scorpion pistol in good order, in its original packaging and accessories, sold for £170 in the UK. Good examples of this pistol are still available, however many have been poorly maintained and although most parts are still available from specialist suppliers, some are in short supply and restoration is neither straightforward nor cheap. A full stocked "carbine" version of the gun, the The Buccaneer was produced from 1977, neither the Scorpion or Buccaneer remain in production. In the James Bond film 'Octopussy', Octopussy (Maud Adams) and her team use BSA Scorpion pistols loaded with tranquilizers to fight off Kamal's men. References External links *BSA website *Screen Shot of the Original 1970's Advertisement Category:Air pistols